encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hagorn (2016)
| first = Pilot Episode | latest = Halik | final = }} Hagorn is the main villain of the Philippine fantasy series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. He is played by John Arcilla. Profile Hagorn became the king of Hathoria after Arvak got killed in the war against Sapiro. He was Mine-a's fiancee and Raquim's best friend. Personality Hagorn was once a kind Encantado however, everything changed when Mine-a chose to be the Queen of Lireo rather than marrying him Hagorn fell into complete darkness.. However, he showed a measure of reservation when Hathoria went through its power-grabbing campaign throughout Encantadia, and was visibly disquieted when his father Arvak opted to assault Lireo next, where Hagorn's most beloved Mine-a and their offspring resides. Adapting the ambitious and unjust views of his father Arvak. This personality of his intensified after Mine-a cursed the entire Hathoria. Still, like Mine-a had said, there is still a small spot in his heart that has the kindness he once shown, one that she hopes would resurface once again, for their daughter Pirena's sake. This was shown when he met Pirena in her adolescent stage, he tried to abduct her but when her dama revealed she is the first born of Mine-a he didn't continue and left. Appearance and Outfits Hagorn had a youthful appearance at the beginning of the series. When Mine-a cursed the Hathors, Hagorn's appearance heavily changed. His face became older and had red lines around his face. He also has black circles under his eyes. Hagorn wears a long gray vest with a black-high neck and red armor underneath and a black cape on his waist, black pants and red knee-high boots. He also has a red genji shoulder armor in each sides and wears a matching red gauntlets and black and gray iron gloves. He now wields a short sword and a small gunblade. His hair is now black like his younger appearance and wears a flame designed crown similar to Pirena's flame designed helmet in her warrior form and he is not seen without a gold face paint on his face. Hagorn after becoming king, Hagorn started wearing the crown of Hathoria along with Arvak's cape. When he was revived by Avria, he appears wearing a black jumpsuit as his hair now has gray highlights and gains a long gray beard. Story The four gems Arc Hagorn is the prince of Hathoria. Supporting all his father's plans to make Hathoria the most powerful kingdom in Encantadia. Hagorn was present in the war against fighting against Raquim. Raquim managed to knock Hagorn out of consciousness. When Hagorn regained consciousness, he looked for Raquim only to find his father dead. Hagorn was enraged and demanded to know the identity of the one who killed his father. Asval came out of nowhere telling him that Raquim is the one who killed his father. Hagorn performed the farewell rites to his father. Hagorn then became king of Hathoria vowing to avenge his father's death. Through Gurna, Hagorn is able to get information on what is going on in Lireo such as Amihan's birth. When Hagorn found out Amihan is the daughter of Raquim, Hagorn ordered Gurna to kill Amihan giving her a dagger. This plan however, failed and an important evidence was left. Mine-a recognized the dagger and went to Hathoria to confront Hagorn. The two share a short talk before Mine-a used all the four gems to curse Hathoria. When everything had calmed down, Hagorn gathered the remaining survivors of Hathoria. Ether offered him a deal to give him power and strength to be able to combat the powers of the four elemental gems in exchange that he would cause chaos and dispute in Encantadia. Hagorn accepted after the emotional damage he received feeling hurt and angry of the treatment Mine-a gave to the Hathors. Without a brilyante in hand, Hagorn was left with the option of developing weapons to use against Lireo. One day, to his surprise Pirena came in Hathoria seeking for an alliance. With the Brilyante ng Apoy returned to Hathoria's possession, the Hathors were able to wage a war against Lireo only to retreat later because the fire gem cannot overpower the other three gems. Hagorn let Pirena make a move against the Diwatas but he didn't let his daughter move alone so he ordered Agane to kill Amihan but Agane came back with the news that Mine-a is the one killed. Pirena's revenge Arc A long time has passed since then Hagorn paid Pirena a visit in Lireo asking for updates regarding her plans. Pirena told him that if he cannot wait, then he should attack. Pirena will not hesitate to team up with her sisters to defeat the Hathors. Pirena told him to wait for her to tell when is the right time. Hadezar Arc Capture While Hagorn was distracted in shielding himself from Amihan and Danaya's attacks Pirena penetrated his shield. Hagorn gets cornered by Pirena, directing her sword towards his neck. Seeing no way out, Hagorn tried to bargain with her daughter knowing about her contract with Bathalumang Ether and her daughter's attitude of being self centered, he hoped for a chance to escape from his deadlock. He returns the Brilyante ng Apoy to her hoping that she will use it to save him, and go against her sisters once more. Pirena did not give in yet to his demands. She asked him to hand over the Brilyante ng Diwa. Hagorn gives in and summons the gem passing it on to Danaya. Thinking that by now, his daughter will save him he felt complacent for a minute until Pirena stabbed him. Hagorn falls down to the ground. He was then held in prison. *in the flashback at the episode of "Hangarin", Hagorn didn't die & was still alive. Muros commanding his soldiers to take Hagorn away from Hathoria and get imprisoned in Lireo. Etherian Arc For lots of years, Hagorn was prisoned into the Lihim na Piitan after his capture in hopes of making him atone for his sins. Later, a power from Bathalumang Ether opened the prison and Hagorn escaped. Ether brought Hagorn to Etheria. Later on Etheria, Hagorn met Avria, Asval, and Andora. Ether requested Hagorn to join their alliance against Lireo, Sapiro, Adamya, and Hathoria but Hagorn didn't accepted it. He doesn't want any help of any Etherians. When Hagorn is going to go out of Etheria, Ether gave back the sword that Hagorn used during the time when they became Hadezar. Hagorn returned to Hathoria. He requested some of the Hathors to join his alliance. He also killed some Hathors who didn't join his alliance. Powers and Abilities * Teleportation - 'this ability was granted to Hagorn when he obtained the Ikalimang Brilyante * '''Healing - temporary ability granted to Hagorn when he obtained the Ikalimang Brilyante, he can heal himself using the gem ' * '''Immunity - ability granted to him by Ether; immunity against the Brilyantes' powers also against LilaSari's curse. He is also not affected by Alena's powerful voice. 's powers.]] Notes *Many fans mistakenly thought Hagorn became a Hadezar but Hagorn really did not became a Hadezar because if he was a Hadezar, he would've survived when Pirena had stabbed him. * Seeing that he doesn't really consider battle tactics to be an option and almost always ignores his men given to him, it's almost safe to say that Ether tricked him into being an easier opponent for the main cast to beat. Giving him access to 'stronger abilities' and unlimited troops that die in one or two hits only solidifies the fact. * When Hagorn was an ivtre for releasing all Hadezars in Balaak, his ivtre was not corrupted. * Hagorn's beard disappeared quickly after escaped from Lireo. Gallery In_photos_encantadia_then_and_now_hagorn_1468236163.jpg|Official Portrait. 93900847588035.587f893877db6.jpg|Hagorn's Hadezar armor (without the headgear). b81dd347588035.587f89387760b.jpg|Hagorn's Hadezar armor (with the headgear). a0ae3147589951.587f12030a030.jpg|Hagorn wearing his armor and his complete set of gears (without the vest) holding a Hathorian sword. e4219b47589951.587f12030a746.jpg|Hagorn wearing his armor and gears. (without the chestplate and vest). 05b33c47589951.587f12030ad5c.jpg|Hagorn wearing only the vest. 4ef39747589951.587f12030b4d0.jpg|Hagorn gearless. 630d8847589951.587f120309888.jpg|Hagorn's complete war look which is based on Bushido design. Archive of Infobox Portraits *Photos formerly used as Hagorn's infobox portrait. Hagorn1Armor.png|Hagorn (with Hathoria crown) HagornH1.png|Hagorn's appearance before his capture Outfits Gallery File:Hagorn.png|Hagorn's warrior outfit. File:CursedHagorn.PNG|the cursed Hagorn. File:HagornBefore.jpg Ivtre_Hagormn.jpg|Hagorn as an ivtre. Hagorn_Dark_Armor.png|Hagorn's armor as a Hadezar. Hagorn Hooded.PNG|Hagorn's hooded robe outfit. HagornPrisoner.png|Hagorn's outfit as a prisoner of Lireo. Hagorn.PNG|Hagorn equipped back the Bertud ni Ether. IMG_1672_Hagorn.jpg Category:Hathors Category:2016 series characters Category:People from the Kingdom of Hathoria Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Residents of Balaak Category:Rama